


walking on shards

by kagurasbuns



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: 50 Themes 1 Sentence Challenge, Angst, M/M, Mentions of Death and Violence, Suggestive Themes, slight suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagurasbuns/pseuds/kagurasbuns
Summary: you’re the broken glass in the morning light, be a burning star if it takes all night.





	walking on shards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsashowtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsashowtime/gifts).



> Description is inspired from My Chemical Romance’s Save Yourself, I’ll Hold Them Back. Merry Christmas! Or should I say… mirage Christmas. Okay, I’ll stop. 
> 
> Special thanks to winterdesu for helping me finish this thing. You're simply the best, mom. 
> 
> Set of prompts were taken from here: https://1sentenceorder.livejournal.com/1531.html
> 
> Happy Holidays!

#01 - **Motion** : _Too predictable_ , Sakimu thinks amusedly as he dodges Jougo’s strikes with little effort.

#02 - **Cool** : When Yubel tells Jougo to calm down, he has to muster all of the willpower in his body not to scream.

#03 - **Young** : Jougo was young when he fell in love with Mamoru - now, even though he’s just a year older, all that sweetness is merely a distant memory.

#04 - **Last** : “Don’t lie to yourself,” Sakimu had told him, laughingly, when Jougo said that this would be the last time they’d see each other in secret.

#05 - **Wrong** : Love is supposed to set you free, yet a part of Jougo feels chained to his feelings.

#06 - **Gentle** : For a boy built to wreak havoc, Sakimu is strangely gentle with him when they kiss - but it’s only an act, because seconds later Jougo tastes blood and Sakimu’s hands are in places where they shouldn’t be.

#07 - **One** : Jougo loves Mamoru and Mamoru alone - no matter how many times the Light of Destruction tries to break his heart, it’ll keep beating for him forever.

#08 - **Thousand** : A thousand apologies wouldn’t bring Mamoru back.

#09 - **King** : For someone who rules a kingdom, Jougo feels absolutely powerless as he could do nothing but watch as the love of his life turn into his own worst enemy.

#10 - **Learn** : Sakimu tightens the leash around Jougo’s neck, and murmurs, breath tickling Jougo’s ear, “I think you deserve to be taught a _good_ lesson.”

#11 - **Blur** :  Everything around Jougo felt like a blur as Sendou Sakimu stood in front of him, clad in leather and betrayal, a sneer on his face.

#12 - **Mad** : “Are you seriously still mad that I killed your father?”   

#13 - **Change** : Sometimes Sakimu wants to be hurt, and begs Jougo to pull his long, teal hair for a change.

#14 - **Command** : “If you see the Vanguard, bring him here - alive.”

#15 - **Hold** : Sakimu is slowly losing his grasp on reality - but before he goes completely insane, he’ll make sure that he’ll take the King down the same rabbit hole with him.

#16 - **Need** : Jougo can’t admit that he needs Sakimu, because he’s the closest thing to Mamoru that he has left.

#17 - **Vision** : Mamoru’s smile is on Sakimu’s lips, and Jougo has to keep reminding himself that it’s all just a vision.

#18 - **Attention** : Jougo used to prod Mamoru to give him attention; now, when Sakimu points out little details about him, it does nothing but irk Jougo.

#19 - **Soul** : Sakimu and Mamoru have the same soul; perhaps a different face, and certainly different motives - but a part of Jougo will always love Mamoru no matter what kind of man he’s become.

#20 - **Picture** : “You probably don’t see the big picture,” Sakimu tells him, grabbing Jougo by the chin. “You see, I’m going to destroy everything that your father built. You will be there to watch everything burn,” Sakimu leans down so their eyes meet and grins sadistically, “and I will enjoy that miserable look on your face as you do so.”

#21 - **Fool** : _Love makes us do foolish things_ , Jougo thinks, as he waits for Sakimu at their secret rendezvous.

#22 - **Wait** : Jougo pants the word, and although Sakimu is fully capable of ignoring him, he slows down his thrusts for Jougo, and he’s not entirely sure why.

#23 - **Child** : When Jougo said that he wanted to die, Sakimu actually got annoyed and told him, “You’re not a child anymore.”

#24 - **Now** : “It’s now or never, prince,” Sakimu says, his tone unnervingly genuine, hand extended to Jougo. “Join me or die.”

#25 - **Never** : “Never,” Jougo whispers defiantly, and turns away before Sakimu can see the tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

#26 - **Goodbye** : Jougo whispers it in the dead of night, to no one in particular, as he cries himself to sleep.

#27 - **Hide** : Sakimu can’t hide the excitement in his voice whenever he tells someone, “I’m going to kill you.”

#28 - **Fortune** : If only riches could buy the one thing that Jougo held dearest but lost forever.

#29 - **Safe** : “Don’t worry,” Sakimu had sneeringly told a furious but incapacitated Yubel as he carried an unconscious Jougo in his arms, taking him god knows where, “I’ll keep him safe.”

#30 - **Ghost** : “What’s wrong, Jougo?” Sakimu told the freshly awakened prince who, until now, had never seen the Vanguard’s face. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

#31 - **History:** When Jougo starts laughing brokenly after Sakimu ( _Mamoru_ )’s death, he feels like history is once again repeating itself.

#32 - **Eye** : Sakimu’s magenta eyes remind Jougo of rubies that thieves would go crazy searching for.

#33 - **Shadow** : Jougo gets paranoid at shadows, because sometimes he sees familiar silhouettes - then he realizes he’s just alone and imagining things.

#34 - **Sing** : “Sing for me, little bird,” Sakimu hisses to a servant, his staff pointed at their throat, “Where is the King hiding?”

#35 - **Sudden** : Blue and green replace magenta-coloured eyes, and before Jougo can even react, Sakimu mouths a word: _run_.

#36 - **Stop** : Jougo just wants everything to stop - but he knows that even if he closes his eyes, they’ll open to the same bleak and cruel world as before.

#37 - **Time** : They say time heals all wounds, but Jougo has never stopped hurting ever since he had to put his beloved to sleep.

#38 - **Wash** : Sakimu washes the blood off of his body, and watches as his skin turns translucent and clean again - yet the smell of death never really goes away.

#39 - **Torn** : Jougo doesn’t know if he still wants to wake up another day and face the chaos plaguing the world, or just succumb to the Light of Destruction and leave everything he’s ever known behind.

#40 - **Book** : “I can read you like an open book,” Sakimu laughed scornfully, when he caught Jougo reaching for Mamoru’s sword.

#41 - **Power** : When Jougo gets on his knees and looks up at him with such anguished eyes - it is only then that Sakimu realizes that he has the most powerful being in the universe wrapped delicately around his finger.

#42 - **Bother** : Sometimes Sakimu doesn’t bother with foreplay - he claims Jougo, hard and fast, the metallic taste of blood a nice added touch - and when Sakimu’s done he just leaves Jougo there, still aching from a hasty release.

#43 - **God** : Sakimu likes to play god with Jougo, because Sakimu knows that Jougo would do anything for him.

#44 - **Wall** : “Do you like being hurt, Jougo?” Sakimu whispered to him, as he held him up against the cold stone wall.

#45 - **Naked** : Jougo bathes alone in his chambers; he submerges himself underwater, hoping that maybe it’ll wash his sins away.

#46 - **Drive** : Sakimu has a knack for driving people crazy - but with Jougo, he doesn’t even need to try.

#47 - **Harm** : Mamoru told Jougo once that as long as he was around, no harm would ever come to the Prince - true to his word, he stopped being his protector the moment Jougo became King.

#48 - **Precious** : Sakimu sleeps so peacefully that it’s almost hard to believe that he is a weapon of destruction.

#49 - **Believe** : Jougo buries his nose in Sakimu’s scalp, and makes himself believe that it’s the scent of fresh grass that he smells, not the stench of death.

#50 - **Hunger** : “Sakimu,” Jougo whimpers his name, and although he is supposed to be numb - Sakimu has never felt more alive.


End file.
